Suomeksi Imperiumi
|slots = 1 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} WIP Most of the information on this page is fluff and RP-esque material - all relevant in-game data is in the info box. PS: Jos voit lukea tämän: jotta voin! History Finland as part of the Swedish Empire Independence and birth of a new nation Rise of the Empire The road to success Modern history Wars and conflicts War of Independence 1721-1724 REASONS FOR WAR SITUATION IN FINLAND AFTER THE FALL OF THE SWEDISH EMPIRE HELSINKI UPRISING TURKU UPRISING WAR BEGINS RECAPTURE OF KRISTINESTAD RECONQUEST OF THE KARELIAN ISTHMUS THE WAR IN LAPLAND SIEGE OF ROVANIEMI BLOCKADING PETERSBURG OPERATION SILENT THUNDER LAKE LADOGA POCKET TREATY OF MINSK END OF THE WAR BIRTH OF A NATION Russo-Finnish War 1730-1738 REASONS FOR WAR THE RUSSIAN FLEET AT KALININGRAD OCCUPATION OF MURMANSK THE WAR AT SEA (Arctic Ocean) SWEDEN JOINS THE WAR LANDINGS ON THE RUSSIAN COAST (Arkhangelsk) BATTLE OF THE LINE (Karelian Isthmus) PEACE OF PETERSBURG END OF THE WAR Northern Reconquista '' 1760-1766 REASONS FOR WAR BLOCKADE OF MURMANSK CAPTURE OF TROMSO SWEDISH INSURRECTION STOCKHOLM CROSSING MERGER WITH SWEDEN SCANDINAVIAN COASTAL CAMPAIGN (Göteborg, Oslo, Bergen) REYKJAVIK LANDINGS THE WAR IN ICELAND END OF THE WAR AND CONSOLIDATION ''Baltic Wars 1775-1782 REASONS FOR WAR WAR ON THE BALTIC SEA COASTAL LANDINGS ON TALLINN BATTLE AND SACK OF VILNIUS INLAND CAMPAIGN SIEGE OF RIGA END OF THE WAR AND CONSOLIDATION Sumoi-Polish War 1785-1788 REASONS FOR WAR BALTIC CAMPAIGN DEFENSE OF RIGA ENTRAPPING THE POLISH ARMY COUNTER INVASION CROSSING THE VISTULA RIVER CAPTURE OF GDANSK BATTLE OF KONINGSBERG AND FORTRESS WARSAW PEACE, END OF THE WAR AND CONSOLIDATION Conquest of Denmark 1792-1793 REASONS FOR WAR DENMARK STRAIGHT COPENHAGEN CAMPAIGN AALBORG LANDINGS FORTRESS BJÖRNBORG DANISH CAPITULATION END OF THE WAR AND CONSOLIDATION Germano-Finnish War 1811-1814 REASONS FOR WAR FORTRESS DENMARK COASTAL CONQUEST TRAIL (Kiel, Bremen) RAZING OF HAMBURG KÖNIGSBERG CAMPAIGN SEELOW HEIGHTS BERLIN SURROUNDED FALL OF TANNENBERG SIEGE OF BERLIN AND END OF THE WAR Conquest of the United Provinces 1864-1868 REASONS FOR WAR THE WAR AT SEA FINNISH ARMY COASTAL LANDINGS (Den Helder, Rotterdam) OVERLAND CAMPAIGN (Maastricht, Den Bosch, Utrecht) THE WAR IN GELDERLAND FALL OF AMSTERDAM END OF THE WAR AND CONSOLIDATION Winter War 1912-1914 KARELIAN ISTHMUS CAMPAIGN LAKE LADOGA CAMPAIGN WAR IN THE NORTH FORTRESS LAPLAND BATTLE OF VIIPURI FALL OF MURMANSK MOSCOW ARMISTICE Continuation War 1914-1918 PETERSBURG CAMPAIGN MURMANSK OBLAST THE RZHEV MEAT GRINDER THREE-PRONGED ASSAULT (Kursk, Volgograd and Arkhangelsk) MOSCOW HEIGHTS END OF THE WAR PEACE AND CONSOLIDATION Culture Geography Cities Helsinki Turku Viipuri Petersburg Gdansk Copenhagen Göteborg Tallinn Oslo Murmansk Reykjavik Kiel Bremen Riga Aalborg Amsterdam Kristinestad Bergen Tromso Sortavala Lieska Rovaniemi Finnish Imperial Government Finnish Monarchy Imperial Parliament King: Simo Satama Prime Minister: Gustaf Ilmarinen Minister of the Economy (incl. Finances, Agriculture, Infrastructure): Viktor Pajari Minister of Foreign Affairs: Samuli Aalto Minister of War (incl. Defense, Homeland Security, Secret Service, Internal Affairs): Sophia Mannerheim Minister of Technology, Science, Research and Development: Fredrik Torssonen Chairman of the National Assembly (incl. Infrastructure, Education, Health, Energy): Timo Airisto Senate Congress Governmental Departments National Assembly Imperial politics FOREIGN RELATIONS Military Imperial Defense Forces (IDF) National Guard Special Forces Equipment SMALL ARMS G36C Steyr AUG M16A4 M4A1 RK 95 TP FN SCAR-L FN SCAR-H TAR-21 Barrett M95 M40 Sniper Rifle FGM-148 Javelin MP5 MACHINE GUNS M241 SAW KK 62 NSV Machine Gun ARMORED FIGHTING VEHICLES Abrams M1A1 M2A4 Leopard M3 Grizzly M3 Bradley Armored HMMWV M113 APC M1128 Stryker M1134 Stryker BMP-3 Combat Vehicle 90 Patria Pasi ARTILLERY M-777 Howitzer M109 Howitzer Bofors Bandkanon 1 M163 Vulcan M40 Duster BUK Missile System PhZ 2000 Oerlikon 35MM Twin Cannon M270 MLRS 155 K 83 Soltam K6 COMBAT AIRCRAFT A-10 Thunderbolt II F/A 18-E Super Hornet F-35 Lightning II Eurofighter Typhoon F-22 Raptor F-15 Eagle Soechoj SU-37 MiG-29 JAS-39 Gripen Sukhoi SU-27 COMBAT HELICOPTERS Bell AH-1 SuperCobra AH-64 Apache UH-60 Blackhawk AH-6 Little Bird COMBAT VESSELS Gerald R. Ford class Aircraft Carrier Ticonderoga class Guided Missile Cruiser Arleigh Burke class Guided Missile Destroyer Hamina class Missile Boat Rauma class Missile Boat Sa'ar-4 class Missile Boat Los Angeles class Attack Submarine Ohio class Ballistic Missile Submarine Static defenses DEFENSIVE LINES BUFFER ZONES AND NATIONAL REDOUBTS COASTAL ARTILLERY AIR DEFENSE AND MISSILE SHIELD DEFENSE OF URBAN AREAS ICBM SILOS AND MISSILE BATTERIES Military defense zones LOWER FINLAND CENTRAL FINLAND LAPLAND MURMANSK PROVINCE KARELIA PROVINCE LENINGRAD PROVINCE BALTIC REGIONS LOWER SWEDEN REGIONS LOWER NORWAY REGIONS UPPER SCANDINAVIA REGIONS DENMARK ICELAND GDANSK PROVINCE SAXONY-POMERANIA REGIONS NETHERLANDS INFO DUMP Integrated military forces: Army, Navy and Air Force under the same command structure. Armed forces are 100% volunteer-based. Surface area: 3.4 million square kilometers. Civilian population: 78 million. 100% Atheism. Government fully controls the economy. Urbanization: 89%